loxg_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D.
Based on the comic series by Alan Moore, "The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D." is the vast tale of the American Leagues of Extraordinary Gentlemen, which have spanned from 1831-2060. The article is also based on the fanfiction story of the same name, written also by me and featured here. League History The Pirate Conference (1776-1780) During the 2nd year of the American Revolutionary War, the Colonists were at risk of losing against the British Empire's unstoppable naval forces. To combat this threat, Benjamin Franklin and several corsair sources organized a meeting among very unsavory characters. From full-blooded pirates to humble privateers, Frankln and other Sons of Liberty takes these "gentlemen" with fighting back the hordes of Britian, in return for amnesty of their past crimes. Most of those that attended this "Pirate Conference" agreed to these terms, and hundreds of pirates banded together to form an swashbuckling armada. Twelve of the greatest pirates were choosen to lead and rally these navy force to be reckoned. Together they halted many a British ship and aided the Colonists at times in seperate but urgent matters. ''Benjamin Franklin (Real)'' *'Captain Clegg '(Dr. Syn, the Scarecrow of Romney Marsh) *'Long John Silver '(Treasure Island) *'Captain Hook '(Peter Pan) *'Captain Blood '(Captain Blood) *'Captain Slaughterboard '(Captain Slaughterboard Drops Anchor) *(Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) *'King of the Pirates '(The Pirates of Penzance) *'The Dread Pirate Roberts '(The Princess Bride) *'Captain Pugwash' (Captain Pugwash) *'Guybrush Threepwood' (Tales of Monkey Island) *'Captain Pissgums '(Captain Pissgums and his Pervert Pirates) *'Morgan Adams' (Cutthroat Island) 1st League (1835-1836) ''Sam Houston (Real) '' *'Davy Crockett' (Real) *'William Travis' (Real) *'Jim Bowie' (Real) *'Daniel Boone' (Real) *'Nathanial Bumppo/Hawkeye/Deerslayer/Pathfinder' (The Last of the Mohicians) *'Liberty Valance' (The Man Who Shot Liberty Valence) *'Cicatrice/Scar' (The Searchers) Their Base of Operations was the Alamo Mission in San Antonio. It was because of this and the importance intel it held, that Santa Anna choose to wage such a massive siege on the site. 2nd League (1874-1876) Huckleberry Finn '(The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn)'' * '''Artemus Gordon (The Wild Wild West) * Bret Maverick (Maverick) * Augustus McCrae (Lonesome Dove) *'Rooster Cogburn' (True Grit) *'The Man With No Name' (The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly) *'"Wrangler" Jane Angelica Parmenter' (F-Troop) *'Paladin' (Have Gun-Will Travel) *'Don Diego de la Vega/Zorro' (Zorro) *'Ichabod Crane' (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *'Sheriff Bart' (Blazing Saddles) *'Kwai Chang Caine' (Kung Fu) *'Tonto' (The Lone Ranger) *'Dances With Wolves/John J. Dunbar' (Dances With Wolves) Their Bases of Operation include the Secret Service locomotive No. 5, and Fort Courage. 3rd League (1916-1919) Mata Hari '(Real)'' *'John Clayton, Lord Greystoke '(Tarzan of the Apes) *'Samson Munch and the Golem '(Law & Order: SVU/Jewish Mythology) *'Gabriel Kane '(Solomon Kane) *'Harry Houdini '(Real) *'Rose Dawson '(Titanic) *'T.E. Lawrence '(Lawrence of Arabia) *'Donald Walker/The Phantom '(The Phantom) *'Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr. '(The Chronicles of Young Indiana Jones) *'Carlise Cullen '(Twilight) *'Nikola Tesla '(The Prestige) *'Manfred von Richthofen/The Red Baron '(Real) *'Charlie Allnut '(The African Queen) *'''Rufus T. Firefly (Duck Soup) 4th League (1941-1945) *'Dick Tracy '(Dick Tracy) *'Doc Savage '(Doc Savage - The Man of Bronze) *'Cosmo Topper' (Topper) *'Nick and Nora Charles' (The Thin Man) *'Lawrence Lawrence' (The Ghost Breakers) *'Cliff Secord/The Rocketeer '(The Rocketeer) *'Mr. Kentaro Moto' (Thank You, Mr. Moto) *'The Shadow '(The Shadow) *'The Green Hornet' (The Green Hornet) *'Larry Talbot '(The Wolf Man) *'Gill '(Creature From the Black Lagoon) *'Domino Lady '(Saucy Romantic Adventures) 5th League (1955-1958) The Third Reich is defeated, but Europe lays in ruins and faces a threat now from the Red Menace in Moscow. The Soviet Union and the US are now the two most powerful nations in the world, leaving both to instigate a Cold War between the two, filled with near-nuclear holocausts and espionage. The GUARD is re-activated once again to create a taskforce that can infiltrate and defeat Soviet plots here at home, or in the motherland of Russia, the Communist Lion's den. The spy game was still young then, so the taskforce consisted of legendary World War II heroes, each with their own unique qualities and skills. Captain Binghamton (McHale's Navy) Colonel Samuel Flagg (M*A*S*H) Dr. Chandra Suresh (Heroes) *'Colonel Robert E. Hogan/ "Papa Bear" '(Hogan's Heroes) *'Commander Quinton McHale/ "Riptide" '(McHale's Navy) *'Lt. Cmdr. Charles Parker/ "Charlie Brown" '(McHale's Navy) *'Adam Munroe/ "Takezo Kensei"' (Heroes) *'Rick Blaine/ "Desert Daken" '(Casablanca) *'Major John Reisman/ "Rotten Eggs" '(The Dirty Dozen) *'Virgil Hilts/ "The Cooler King" '(The Great Escape) *'Captain Aldo Raine/ "The Apache" '(Inglorious Basterds) *'The Drover '(Australia) *'Captain Keith Mallory/ "Mr. Navarone" '(The Guns of Navarone) *'Colonel Andrew Guano/ "Bat Guano" '(Dr. Strangelove) *'Lt. Tim E. Upham/ "French Kisser" '(Saving Private Ryan) *'Commander Nick Holden/ "Sea Tiger '(Operation Petticoat) 6th League (1963-1967) 7th League (1974-1977) 8th League (1989-1992) 9th League (1996-1999) 10th League (2003-2009) 11th League (2060-2063) 'Story (1800s)' 1874: Volume I The Quick and the Dead Artemus Gordon, a Secret Service agent on behalf of the U.S. Government contacts ex-captain Augustus McCrae of the Texas Rangers, on his ranch in Lonesome Dove, Texas, near the Rio Grande. After a misunderstanding about 'Renting Pigs" between Artemus, Pea Eye Parker and Gus, Gordon introduces himself. While Augustus prepares breakfest, Artemus explains his presense. Apparentley an old acquintance of McCrae's has been causing havoc and is involved in two kidnappings. The infamous native american bandit "Blue Duck" is the villain Artemus refers to. Meanwhile in Clanton, Mississippi, a heavily military-armed stagecoach races through town. But the convoy is halted and attacked but a group f carnie-criminals, which open gunfire and let loose on the whole street. The occupant Impey Barbicane is the only survivor, as the freaks slaughter all the US troops and blow apart the carriage. A rainbow ballon then grabs hold of the carriage and lifts him and the gang away, while Blue Duck watches the kidnapping from a distance. Calling all GUARDS! Back in Lonesome Dove, Artemus manages to convince McCrae to go with him to a meeting of "extraordinary persons" to help aid in the arrest of Blue Duck. He also says that the other two that were kidnapped to their knowledge include Captain John Beckett and the elderly Hans Pfaall. When Gus questions about the two, Artemus declares this classified for the time being, which angers Gus. He says his goodbyes to the "Hatcreek Cattle Co." and espically Woodrow, who refuses again to go with Gus on this "half-assed" farce for revenge. Gus and Artemus then ride to San Antonio, Texas, with Gus' pet pigs in tow all the way. From there, they disembark horses and Artemus leads the amazed Gus to his and his re-assigned partner's train. The fascinating locomotive full of gadgets perplexes Gus as he and his pigs climb on board. As it gets under way to meet the rest of the group being organized, Artemus gets a wire from the telegraph hidden within a set books. He finds up about the Barbicane kidnapping, and immediatley has the train change route to Clanton. Gus then asks what to do now, and Artemus syays to wait until they arrive in Mississippi, after that he begins wiring other agents to reroute to Clanton. Just as they takes place, the other Secret Service agents are already spread across the United States, meeting and arrainging "gentlemen" to join this group. Jeremy Pike contacts the hired gun known as "Paladin" in San Francisco, Lyle Peters meets with the extremely old Ichabod Crane in Vermont, after visiting his son Hugh Craine. Recently appointed agent, and the first black one to boot, Jeremiah contacts Bret Maverick just as he is in the middle of a high stakes game in New Orleans. 1875: Volume II 1875: Volume III 1876: Volume IV